Shattered
by Lost Shining Ghosts
Summary: Kenny dies, once again, but when he wakes up, something weird has happened... Yaoi, er, KennyxKenny? Rated for language, sexual... things, just Kennyness really. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kenny has died once again, but when he wakes up, something weird has happened…

Author note: I CAN'T FIND THE GODDMN PICTURE THAT INSPIRED ME!

Story Start

~!~!~!~!~

Kenny screamed in sheer agony as his body was slowly but forcefully torn in half; he was aware of every snapping bone, of his ripping flesh that resisted the stretching but ultimately failed, the blood that trickled down from the other cuts on his body.

"FUCK YOU!" He yelled at the black hooded cultists. He refused to die without a fight and, when he came back, he was going to fucking torture these bastards for killing him like this; most painful death he's ever fucking gone through and they WERE GOING TO PAY!

"Don't worry, young one!" one of them preached, stepping forward with hooded face. "It'll all be over soon enough."

"YEAH! AND THEN I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING – ARGH!" Kenny gasped, feeling a sudden shock of pain when one of the bastards pulled the chain on his foot down, splitting his torso further and causing him to wince and curse viciously.

"I doubt when this is over, you'll be in the position to kill us," one of them chuckled, starting a tidal wave of chuckles throughout the cloaked cultists. Kenny growled, panting from the pain. "Although," he continued, "you're certainly one of our toughest sacrifices; you've lived quite longer than the others and you even have the ability to curse and yell back at us. Really, rather impressive."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU SICK FUCKERS!" Kenny yelled, resisting tears; he wouldn't give them _any_ satisfaction. But, still, so much fucking pain; _just die, damn it, _he thought desperately.

"Hmm, let's speed this up a bit," one of them murmured, audibly frowning. Kenny screamed, blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth and letting his head droop, before he grinned and chuckled, shocking the group silent.

"When I get back, I'm going to hunt you down and fucking destroy _all_ of you," he growled lowly, dangerously, as the darkness of death crept into his eyesight. The cloaked figures started to chant as the blonde died, the chant's echoing eerily in his dying ears,

"_Separate innocence from the tainted,_

_Half to hell,_

_Half to heaven,_

_Split the soul to be sainted."_

That was all Kenny heard before his body split into two sides from the wedge driven through him, vision going black.

~!~!~!~!~

"Awww, fuck," Kenny groaned, holding his aching head. Those fucking cultists; Kenny had just woken up in his bed, as usual, after an extremely agonizing death, with a headache that could easily match a hangover migraine.

Although Kenny was never one to act upon vengeance, now he was completely fine with revenge against those jackasses; just abducting him off the street and sacrificing him to their fucking god was a dick move on their part. But, those idiots didn't do their homework on Kenny McCormick, the boy who couldn't die, and now, he was going to kill them. Plus, if they were killing normal people, he had a legitimate reason to get rid of them. As Mysterion, he could get rid of them and save lives in the process. Yay.

Growling, the orange parka adorned male propped himself up on an elbow, eyes shut and clutching his pain pulsing head, he attempted to reach over to his left table where he kept his painkillers; but, something was on the bed, between him and the pills. A person.

His eyes snapped open and he fell off the bed with an, _"Oof!"_ grumbling but shaking it off, looking at the person who decided to make residence in his bed. The person had his back to him but he had a frame similar to Kenny's; lean, not skinny, with toned leg muscles from playing soccer. His hair was a messy dirty blonde, exactly the same as Kenny's; but, while Kenny wore his old orange parka, this stranger was wearing baggy jeans with a fitting white muscle shirt. (Kenny doesn't have bed sheets, FYI ^^)

"Hey, jaskass!" Kenny growled, head hurting too much to completely freak out. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?" The response he got was sort of a complaining whine; like the one you might receive from a child who was getting woken up early for school.

"Don't yell, please," the voice pleaded; it sounded very smooth, young, not like Kenny's own deeper, slightly scratchy voice. "My head hurts."

"Join the club," Kenny murmured, rubbing his aching head subconsciously. "Still, I don't take it too kindly when I wake up to find a stranger in my bed so, honestly, who the fuck are you?"

"Your bed?" the person asked, pushing themselves into a sitting position and turning to face Kenny, shocking the blonde into silence as he looked into a mirror reflection.

"What the fuck?" he stated, shocked. The kid on the bed looked exactly the same as him, everything from the jaw line to the sharp cheekbones, even to the small mole on his neck no one else really noticed; the body double also seemed surprised, but scared as well, unlike Kenny, who was just plain confused.

"Uh, who are you?" Kenny asked, ending the awkward silence between them. The boy on the bed's sky blue eyes widened dramatically.

"I-I'm Kenny; Kenny McCormick," he answered, frightened. The parka adorned Kenny shook his head.

"That's impossible because I'm Kenny McCormick," he responded. The other teen's eyes widened more, eyebrows interlacing in confusion.

"But, that can't be!" he insisted meekly. "I'm Kenny; my parents are Stuart and Carol McCormick, and they're alcoholics with heroin and coke addictions as well, a-and I have an older brother named Kevin but we don't really talk."

"Yeah, and I have two best friends, Kyle and Stan, and we all hate that fat ass Cartman because he's a fucking prick! I'm also the masked hero Mysterion, who saves this town all the fucking time because they can never take care of themselves," the orange Kenny shot back. "But, I have a power I can't tell anyone about because they never believe me since they never remember! Even if they saw it happen, they never fucking remember!"

"… I can't die," the one on the bed finished, making the other stop. "Even if Stan and Kyle and Cartman and even the entire town saw me being decapitated and burned alive in front of them, I'd just wake up in bed the next day and they wouldn't even remember. I could tell them I've died thousands of time and they wouldn't believe me since-,"

"They don't remember it," the other finished solemnly. "Dude, how did we - er, you die? Just now?" Kenny continuously hesitated, as if wanting to believe this other person was him.

"Well, I was walking home alone after midnight yesterday when some people in black cloaks knocked me out," he started, lower lip quivering slightly. "A-and then they tied me up, the giant block under me was – was sharp, then I was lowered onto it and, the- the pain…" This other Kenny trailed off as tears streaked down his cheeks lightly. The Kenny wearing the old worn parka shifted awkwardly before sitting beside his double, patting his back understandingly; he himself was close to tears last night.

"Yeah, I know; hurt like a bitch, huh?" he asked, smiling comfortingly. The other smiled back through teary eyes.

"Y-Yeah; like when Tammy Warner gave us syphilis," the double responded, making the other laugh.

"Yeah, but you gotta admit, she had one _hell_ of a mouth on her." The two laughed, if only to break the complete and utter _awkwardness_ of the _entire _situation. This was completely fucked up, Kenny with the orange parka concluded. This was really scary, the Kenny with the white shirt figured. But, they both realized just how real this really was.

"So, we're the same person, huh?" the orange Kenny started, running a hand through his hand.

"B-But how did this happen?" the other wondered nervously.

"Beats me, but we _were_ torn in half." Before the other could respond, an echoing yell came from outside the room.

"KENNY! GET YOUR ASS TO SCHOOL RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KICK IT THERE!" Kenny's father demanded, voice slurred with an alcoholic slur.

"Alright, Dad!" the two yelled simultaneously, glancing at each other nervously.

"Kay, what the hell are we going to do about this for now?" Kenny asked, standing up and pulling his orange hood up, though mouth still showing to talk. The Kenny with the large, innocent eyes watched him nervously.

"W-Well, I could pretend to be a relative of yours or something; I mean, not many people see your face so, they could just think we look alike because we're cousins or something," the other suggested, looking for a coat that wasn't like the orange parka and settling for a blue coat with yellow collar he barely ever wore.

"Yeah, not noticeable at all," Kenny stated, rolling his eyes. "My cousin from who-knows-where, whom looks exactly like me decides to drop in randomly, and has the exact same name as me. Yep, fucking genius right here."

"Keep in mind that by insulting me, you're insulting yourself," the other commented with a slight glare, showing any kind of rebellion for the first time. "And I'll just go by anouther name for now, until this thing is solved."

"Good, cause I'd feel real fucking crazy if I kept talking to myself; What name?" The Kenny wearing the blue jacket pondered for a couple of seconds, looking around the room, before his eyes widened and he smiled.

"What about something like KD or BK or something with K for Kenny and anouther letter?"

"Wow, I didn't realize how much of a pussy I really am but, whatever; what does the other letter stand for?" The other Kenny thought again, wondering.

"Well, B can be 'back up' or D can be something like 'different'…" he trailed off at the others condescending glare. "Hey! At least I'm actually trying to think of something! I don't see you coming up with any remarkable ideas." There was a moment of silence.

"Your name's Nick," Kenny stated apathetically. The other Kenny, now named Nick, gaped at him.

"B-But, it doesn't stand for anything! I'm Kenny but-,"

"It stands for 'Not In Costume Kenny', which is what you are, without a parka," Kenny explained. "Until we figure what the fuck happened, that's what your name will be when we're with our friends, who you don't know from this point on."

"B-But, I have to act like I don't know them?" Nick asked, blue eyes watering again. Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Man, I didn't know I was such a pussy but yes, just until we fix this or figure out how long this is going to take." Nick nodded, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve before standing up, matching Kenny's five foot, nine inch stature exactly. Nick looked behind Kenny, eyes flickering before he pointed.

"Look! We don't look _exactly_ the same," he stated, motioning for Kenny to turn towards the breaking mirror he had on his messy desk. And, to his surprise, he realized it was true; although every feature was exactly alike, it was the way they showed themselves that defined their looks. Kenny held his posture, making him appear taller than Nick, who seemed slightly hunched over compared to him; but, one of the greatest differences were their eyes. Kenny's eyes appeared smaller than Nick's, who constantly had a deer in headlights look to him.

"Yeah, all you have to do is keep looking like you're going to be killed," Kenny chuckled, pulling his hood on to cover his face and over his mouth, revealing only a small tuft of hair and sky blue eyes, matching the wide eyes of his counterpart.

"W-Well, it could happen!" Nick argued, following Kenny out of the room. The two walked out of the house, and down the street of the poor neighborhood they lived in their entire life; Kenny still couldn't believe they were the same person, mulling over everything that happened last night to see what could've led up to this. Let's see, the cultists, pain, being torn in half, chanting, dead…

_Wait, _he realized, thinking back. _That chanting… What the fuck did they say again?_ He thought back with as much detail as he could but couldn't, for the life of him, remember what they were saying.

"Thinking about the chanting?" Nick asked, making Kenny blink wildly.

"How'd you know?" he asked, voice muffled by his hood. The other blonde smiled sweetly.

"One and the same remember?" he stated. "They were saying something like, separating the soul, heaven and hell, and tainted and that's all I can remember."

"Hmm, guess I'll have to go on Kyle's computer for a bit after school," he murmured, almost inaudibly.

"I thought we had a laptop?" Nick asked, remembering back to when he was obsessed with world of warcraft.

"Yeah, but you don't remember dad getting drunk and throwing it out the window? It was a crap laptop anyways- wait, why don't you remember that?"

"I dunno." Kenny hummed thoughtfully, wondering about this.

"Do you remember Howard Stern?" he asked, testing a theory he came up with.

"Uh, no, not really; why?" the doppelganger answered, though confused.

"Hmm, what about that one night with Bebe? Or that hobo in New York?" Nick's eyes widened dramatically, lke he was under some kind of pressure to answer.

"No, I don't remember any of this! What happened!" he asked, looking frightened. Kenny seemed to analyze him for a moment.

"So, what did Tammy Warner do to give us syphilis?"

"Why?"

"Just answer."

"W-Well, she kissed us, and then we made out after the purity ring thing…" Kenny nodded, waiting for the double to answer but it never came. Their boots crunched in the snow when they started to draw closer to the bus stop all of them were always at.

"Soooo, you don't remember getting a BJ from her?" he interrogated, the other blonde just looking at him in confusion. "You… don't remember finger fucking Bebe? Or losing your virginity to-,"

"No! I can't even think of those kinds of things," Nick informed, confirming Kenny's suspicions.

"Crap," Kenny stated simply.

"What!"

"If, from what I figured out, I'm right, you're my 'innocence'," Kenny said, with dread. Nick looked at Kenny slightly confused, making him further explain, "Well, they were talking about soul separating and heaven and hell, blah, blah, blah, all that shit, right? So, what they were trying to do was probably trying to send half of the soul to heaven, y'know, the innocent part, and half to hell, the tainted thing as they called it."

"…So, you think I'm your innocent side?" Nick asked.

"Hell, I didn't know I had a fucking innocent side," Kenny responded, noticing how close they were getting to their friends. "Look, we'll talk about it later; my friends can't find out about this."

"Our friends," the blonde added quietly as they approached the group.

"Hey, Kenny!" Kyle greeted. Nick bit his tongue to stop himself from answering, letting the parka adorned double respond instead with, "Hey guys!"

"Who's the blonde kid?" Cartman asked.

"My name's Nick," he responded, slowly getting used to his new name.

"Yeah, he's visiting for a bit; cousin," Kenny stated, muffled by the hood. All of the boys had become tall from puberty, except Kyle, who was a good two inches shorter than Kenny, the third shortest of the group; so the curly haired Jew looked up at the blonde of equal height to Kenny.

"He looks a lot like you," Kyle stated simply.

"Yeah… He's a Mormon."

~!~!~!~!~

WHOO!

So, I've finally done something unique. Well, I saw this picture that inspired me, and I can't FUCKING FIND IT! But, if you go onto Y0u Tube (you know how to spell it), and find the username YuhiChan1013, cause she made a video, to the song Kiss me Kill Me by Mest and the very first picture in the video was what inspired me, the one with bloody Kenny holding hand with a more innocent looking Kenny…

ANYWAYS! If you'd care to see that picture, or tell me who the original creator was so I can tell them that I LURVE that picture and am making a fanfic of it, then you're welcome and thank you!

So, yeah, R&R because I like reviews!

(^.^)# YOU GET A WAFFLE! *coughvirtuallycough*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hmm, I feel like I should start naming these chapters… Nah, not my thing; BUT, I don't own nor have I created any characters or key concepts in south park. Matt and Trey own those rights… I only own little, innocent, uke Nick! I apologize but he's so fucking cute…

~!~!~!~!~

When Nick talked to the boys, they slowly noticed the differences between him and Kenny; the parka adorned blonde had absolutely no restrictions when it came to his swearing, cursing, or obscene stories but Nick was constantly apologizing for anything he thought might have offended them. He was also meek, a little less self-confident than his counterpart cousin; they didn't particularly like him cause he reminded them of Pip without the annoying French or Britsh or whatever accent.

Basically, they didn't like him cause they thought he was a pussy but, they didn't hate him because he was related to Kenny. Even as they sat on the bus, Stan and Kyle talking about some basketball game, Cartman was already mulling over the poor insults he could throw at the new McCormick.

"Hmmm, so, Niiiiiick," the fat one started, turning toward the two blonde boys sitting behind him. "Kenny told me that you're so poor, whenever someone asks where the bathroom is, your mom tells them to pick a corner, annnyyy corner!" Stan and Kyle actually chuckled a little while Cartman barked with laughter, Nick looking down at his feet in slight shame.

"Fuck you," Kenny stated, as if Cartman had insulted him… which he did, technically. But, he realized how incapable Nick was of defending himself. _Guess that's what I did, _Kenny figured, _Man, this is so fucking confusing._ Because, whenever Kenny noticed something about Nick, he always had that little thought in the back of his mind that he was like that deep down, somewhere in his personality. It was just weird seeing it intensified in an identical human being.

"Kiiinnnnyyy," Cartman whined, his voice becoming nasally, "Your cousin is booorrrring!"

"At least he isn't a fat ass," the blonde said, smirking behind the hood as Cartman became in enraged.

"HEY! YOU will RESPECT MAH AUTHORATAH!" he said, bringing back his annoying catchphrase from the past.

"Shut up, Cartman," Stan said.

"Yeah, just leave Nick alone," Kyle enforced, glad to help with ganging up on Cartman. Said fat ass glared at all four of them, turning his chin up.

"Well, screw you guys, I'm going to the front of the bus," he stated indignantly, marching to the front.

"Yeah, have fun with the niners!" Nick called after him. "They'll think you're going to eat them!" To this, Stan and Kyle both broke out with laughter, leaving Cartman red-faced as he sat down; he was insulted by a Mormon. Kenny even found himself chuckling at that thought; perhaps Nick would survive this day without being mauled by the cruelty of high school students.

"Dude, that was good," Stan admitted, coughing into his arm.

"Yeah, anyone who insults Cartman is a friend of ours," Kyle stated. "So, dude, why are you visiting Kenny right now?" Nick's cerulean eyes widened, glancing over to Kenny for a brief moment of nervous hesitation.

"I BET THEY'RE FUCKING EACH OTHER!" Cartman yelled from the front. Kenny growled.

"I'm sure your mom would say otherwise!" he retorted before turning to Kyle and Stan. "His parents decided to dump him on us while they're on vacation."

"Wow, that sucks," Kyle said. "How long?"

"Might be a few months or a couple weeks," Nick commented. "Depends on how drunk they are."

"Whatever, at least you don't really have to learn at school," Stan said, shrugging indifferently. Nick nodded, settling for looking out the window and watching the town pass. Kenny bit his lip; Nick was just speaking the truth again. The ones he never really wanted to talk about…

"Hey, so do you guys have that game, 'Kills All Three'?" Nick asked, breaking the silence. Kenny looked on in confusion; he played that with the guys only a week ago…

"Dude! I love that game!" Stan exclaimed.

"Heh, remember when Kenny killed that zombie hooker with the helicopter blades? That was so awesome!" Kyle commented. Kenny smirked as the three started talking; sneaky son of a bitch. He was taking advantage of the fact that he already knew what the others liked and did regularly to earn the friendship he previously had when he was one with Kenny; like the blonde stated, very sneaky son of a bitch indeed.

Kenny, content with the process of introducing his innocence to the gang was making, rested his head against the back of the seat, letting his mind wander back into this little situation. He knew that he, the tainted part, was now separated from his innocent part, Nick, but he couldn't figure out just how different that made him; he felt exactly the same as before. His mind was perverted, he liked boobs, and still swore like it was an accent he'd aquired; was his innocence _really_ so small he couldn't feel any different now that it was gone?

With that thought, he glanced at Nick, whom was smiling as he talked with his friends and 'learning' about which teachers he should avoid; he had really nice eyes… And that wasn't Kenny complimenting himself, he actually realized how pretty those cerulean orbs were; he hated how his eyes were always lidded just a bit, like he was tired all the time. But, Nick's eyes were always wide, shining from the light reflecting off the snow when he was outside… _Wow, something must be wrong with me, _Kenny concluded, shaking his head slightly.

The bus rolled to a stop in front of the high school building, South Park Secondary School; the last four hellish years of every south park citizen's teenage life. The kids weren't a problem if you were social but the teachers just hated you automatically; Mr. Garrison is _sane_ compared to these teachers, in the simplest term.

"Hey, Nick, I'll take you to the office to sign in," Kenny offered as the five of them got off the bus.

"Psst, Nick, that's code for, I'm gonna screw you in the washroom," Cartman cut in snidely before trotting off smugly, overly pleased with himself with his remark.

"Bye guys," Nick said, ignoring Cartman's comment and catching up with Kenny, who walked slightly further ahead. The others waved their byes at him while he walked slightly further ahead than Kenny; the teen in the parka figured Cartman would just keep pulling gay remarks out his ass while Nick was here. But, even Kenny had to admit, Nick had a nice ass… _Am I really that narcissistic? _he wondered, _I'm not even sure what it's called when you wanna fuck your own ass…_

"Kenny, something on your mind?" Nick asked, slowing down to match Kenny's pace as they passed through the school entrance.

"Yep," he answered curtly.

"… So, are you going to tell me?" the doppelganger asked.

"Nope."

"Oh, well, alright then." The blonde in the blue jacket sounded almost hurt that Kenny was keeping something from him; and why did that make Kenny feel so bad? Really, he was just protecting him; if would confuse the hell out of Nick if he told him he liked his ass. Because, it was confusing Kenny quite a bit and he was the one thinking about it.

"Hey Kenny!" a giggly voice greeted; Kenny shook his head before looking at the person talking to him. Bebe stood in front of him, smiling and giggling, twirling one of her many wild curls around her finger; of course, Kenny never looked at the blondes face for very long, finding he chest a much more interesting place to look.

"Hi Bebe," Nick greeted, leading to the girl giving him a confused look.

"Um, do I know you?" Nick bit his tongue; he should've let Kenny respond… But, said blonde was still looking at the girls bouncing chest.

"No, I'm a cousin of Kenny's; he told me that you're at the top of your class so, sorry," he apologized sheepishly, tapping Kenny's shoulder.

"Ah, um, yeah, top of the class as always, right?" Kenny said, licking his lips as his cerulean eyes met her hazel ones, her cheeks flushing.

"Aww, I didn't think you cared about that-," _Boobs, _"And, anyways, I'm always under Wendy when it comes to my grades. So, what's your cousin's name?"

"Um, this is Nick," Kenny introduced, still slightly dazed. Nick smiled charmingly at the blonde.

"A pleasure to meet you," he said. Kenny had to hide his chuckle in his hood; you could practically see the wave of hormones that rolled off of Bebe. She was a sucker for the gentleman type.

"N-Nice to meet you too!" she stuttered, giggling. "Well, I have to meet Wendy so bye! See you later!" Kenny hid his smile as he watched her chest happily bounce up and down while she rushed off. If there was one thing he liked about Bebe Stevens, it was either her boobs or her legs; but, since constant winter made her bundle up, he'd settle for watching that chest bounce.

"Bebe's nice; I don't remember much about her though," Nick said. Kenny chuckled.

"That's probably for the better," he stated with a knowing smile. Yeah, the most time Kenny spent with Bebe was in the bedroom when her parents weren't home; Nick wouldn't be one to remember that.

"Well, she seems to like you," Nick stated when they started for the office again. McCormick simply shrugged, ending the topic. After a few minutes of silent walking, they made it to the office, the secretary suggesting Nick to follow Kenny's schedule for the time being. As soon as they got out of the office, Kenny groaned.

"Man, I fucking hate that secretary," he said.

"W-Why?" the other asked, shocked.

"Way too cheery; like life is a fucking rainbow." Nick bit his lip at Kenny's words before responding slowly.

"Well, some people enjoy living," he stated carefully. Before a shocked Kenny could respond, the bell rang.

"Shit, we're going to be late!" he exclaimed, grabbing Nick's hand and tugging him down the halls.

~!~!~!~ Elsewhere in the School ~!~!~!~

"Oh my god, Wendy, you've got to listen to me!" Bebe cheered as she approached the black haired girl, though halting as soon as she saw her red eyes. "Aw, Wendy, what's wrong?"

"Stan broke up with me yesterday," she sighed, rubbing one of her eyes. Bebe patted her back sympathetically.

"Don't worry, he doesn't deserve you anyways," she said, slightly rushing her sympathy.

"You don't even sound like you care," Wendy accused, brown eyes glaring.

"No! I'm sorry, I do care, but this happens so much; he'll just come running back to you anyways! Plus, I need to tell you about the cutest guy I met!" Wendy sighed again but nodded; this did happen a lot so she'd let it slide.

"Alright, who's this guy?"

"Okay, you know Kenny McCormick right?" Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Who doesn't? The perv always hits on girls and will do _anything_ for money; but, whatever. What about him?"

"Okay, well, his cousin is here and he looks a lot like Kenny but he doesn't look or act like Kenny…" Wendy looked at her friend with confusion, making her continue. "Er, how do I explain this..? Well, he isn't like Kenny at all; he's cute. Kenny's more… sexy? Yeah, that's it! And he's so nice! He didn't even try to hit on me, when Kenny was just looking at my chest the entire time."

"Um, alright," Wendy stated awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other. "And the point is..?"

"Try to imagine Kenny with princely manners! That's Nick! His cousin!" Bebe exclaimed, swooning. Wendy rolled her eyes; her blonde friend could be quite dramatic sometimes.

"Hey, Bebe!" Cartman called, sauntering over to the snow covered fence the girls were talking by.

"Ugh, go away Cartman; you make Kenny look like a fucking saint," Wendy commented, scrunching her nose as if she smelt something bad. Which, around Cartman, could be true.

"That's a good word too!" Bebe exclaimed, giggling. "Nick the saintly Kenny!" Cartman glared at the mention of the new McCormick.

"So, you met Nick, I hear?" he asked, voice suspiciously honey-coated. While Wendy noticed, Bebe was just too giggly to.

"Yes, and he's soooo sweet!" she cooed. "I didn't think anyone as good looking as him could be so nice!" The bell rang and the girls walked into the school, leaving Cartman steaming in the cold snow.

This cousin of Kenny's was beginning to irritate him; first, he insults him in front of the guys, then, he basically replaces him in the group. Now, he was taking away the game! Cartman decided this Nick character was going to be trouble; he was already showing signs of being a villain!

He was slowly taking over Cartman's life! And he hasn't even done anything to the blonde… YET! But, karma's a bitch, and Cartman was the pimp; Nick was going to pay for coming into his territory.

Oh, how he would pay dearly…

~!~!~!~!~

Dude, I have a problem with making conflicts. BUT, Cartman overreacts quite a bit, so coinciding conflicts will make this more interesting. And, with the plan so far, we may have some YAOI for the next chapter; you know, other than Kenny appreciating his own ass. ^^

For which I approve!

Also, PLEASE REVIEW! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! CAUSE, frankly, I KNOW WHEN YOU FAVOURITE MY SHIT AND ALERT IT! DON'T EVEN TRY TO FUCKING HIDE FROM ME! So, yeah, not to beg or anything but reviews keep me going so keep them coming!

Basically, tell me watch ya think! XD Lexi out!


	3. Chapter 3

Shattered

Mmmm, yummyness is to come… no pun intended! XD I own not South Park, but I do own Nick! Well, my imagination owns Nick… DAMMIT! I own nothing!

~!~!~!~!~

Nick sat in Kenny's final class in the seat beside the parka wearing blonde; Kenny found himself constantly hiding his laughter that all the girls were slowly falling over themselves to introduce themselves to Nick. Mainly because of how oblivious the innocent blonde was; it's what made him so attractive to them.

But, Kenny was kind of becoming irritated at, not Nick, but the girls; obviously, Nick wasn't going to be marrying them anytime soon. Chicks just never get a hint, do they?

"Nick, do you want to try to answer?" Kenny suddenly heard the teacher ask, glancing over to the wide eyed boy.

"Um, w-well, c squared would be twenty five so c would be five," Nick answered carefully. The teacher seemed almost stunned.

"Y-Yeah, that's right," he said, almost doubting himself.

"I would've never gotten that question before," Kenny whispered to the double.

"If I can solve it, so can you; you'd probably do even better than me," he responded, smiling reassuringly at the identical blonde. _Now I see why the girls like him so much_, he grinned. And, it was semi-true what he said; Kenny knew the shit he learned, he just didn't _apply_ himself. And, the teacher never called on him so he never bothered. And, he never appeared for tests because he was always told when they were going to happen; letting him personally mark that day off to skip.

But, as he watched Nick become the teachers new favourite victim (that's what happens to smart asses), he figured Stan and Kyle were going to walk home today because Monday was study night. And, the smartest ass of the group was the Jew, which both Stan and Kenny happily took advantage of; course, Cartman would never let a Jew help him, even if it meant failing. The racist bastard.

Almost a half hour later, the bell finally rang, releasing them from the hell hole of math; Nick followed Kenny closely, feeling slightly uncomfortable from the attention the girls were giving him. He walked closely to Kenny, whispering in his ear, "Um, I think we're being followed."

"Of course we are, hot shot," Kenny snorted, smirking. "You're the most interesting thing that's come around in a long time; even if you were actually here this entire time."

"Stop it with the confusing paradox's," Nick pleaded, his voice slightly desperate. "Can we please just get out of here?"

"Sure, dude, we just gotta find Stan and Kyle; we're going to Kyle's for his computer so we can find the fuckers that did this to us," Kenny stated, his voice dropping dangerously. Nick gulped.

"Maybe revenge isn't the answer…" Kenny glared at his good side like he was an idiot.

"Those _fuckers_ abducted us off the street, cut us in half slowly with a piece of wood and weights, and separated our personalities; I'd probably be a little more lenient if I had actually done something to make them want to kill me but, no. Plus, they're probably doing this to other people… People who die forever, separating their soul," Kenny hissed, before adding quietly, "Even if I don't do something about this as Kenny, Mysterion won't stand for this."

"B-But you can't know that!" Nick argued as they walked out into the cold, crisp Colorado air. "You figured out I was your innocence, right? Well, maybe I'm your conscience too."

"Conscience? Like, Jiminy Cricket and all that crap?"

"Y-Yeah, just… hear me out; what if I was that little voice in the back of your mind that gave you some kind of reason of guilt or something like that? Like, the only reason you haven't gone all homicidal on everyone is because I told you it was wrong or something…" Kenny shrugged.

"Sounds fucking crazy but guess that could be… Still, even before you were gone, I decided to kill those bastards; don't argue with that. I've never killed anyone else before, even though I've done a shit load of other crimes, so at least let me save others by killing those cultists," Kenny reasoned. "Anyways, we've gotta find them first, _then_ fuck them up."

"I still don't think its right," Nick murmured.

"Don't worry then, because you're not going to have the blood on your hands," Kenny dismissed, waving at Stan and Kyle when he spotted them, jogging over.

"Even if you do it, I'll still be guilty," Nick sighed before catching up to his double.

"Ya, Kyle, I need to borrow your computer tonight," Kenny was asking as Nick walked in.

"What for?" the daywalker asked, emerald green eyes curious.

"I need to search porn and jack off," Kenny replied sarcastically. "What do you think? Just school shit, really."

"You have a science project, don't you?" Nick informed. Kenny gestured to him.

"What he said." Kyle shrugged.

"Alright, dude, you can be on the computer upstairs; Stan needs help with his algebra so we'll be downstairs. My parents aren't home and Ike's at a hockey game tonight." Ah, the little Canadian knows his heritage.

"Cool; swearing in the Broflovski house is such a fucking rare thing," Kenny stated blissfully. The super best friends chuckled and Nick smiled, amused.

"Looks like Cartman isn't coming today; let's just go," Stan said, starting off on the sidewalk when fatty didn't show. Uncaringly, the others followed, figuring Cartman had just gotten on the bus for home or something.

Little did they know, the large brunette was watching them from the distance, seeing everything through his own deluded perspective…

~!~!~!~!~

Kenny stretched and yawned dramatically as he walked into the Broflovski residence, throwing his bag onto the couch as if he owned the place.

"Fucking awesome," he stated loudly, the words echoing as if daring someone to tell him off. When he was met with silence, he grinned at his friends walking in behind him.

"Coast is clear!" he notified cheerfully. Kyle rolled his eyes as he took off his jacket.

"Yeah, anyways, the heating is screwed up right now so you might want to take off your jackets," the daywalker stated as he hung up his own orange jacket. As Stan followed suit, Kenny and Nick glanced at each other nervously; they'd probably notice how identical they were if Kenny showed his face.

"Y-Yeah, guys, I woke up really late today so, unless you want me parading around your house shirtless," Kenny admitted truthfully as Nick took off his own jacket. Kyle shrugged, closing the door to keep in the heat.

"I was only saying, but you'll fucking roast in that," Kyle informed, walking over to the couch in his black t-shirt decorated with a skull and guitar. Stan followed, Nick smiling about them forgetting to take off the hats they always wore.

"Kay, we're heading up to your room; what's your password?" Kenny asked, Nick beside him in only the baggy jeans and white muscle shirt.

"Super best friends, no capitals and underscore between the words," he answered, pulling a blue math binder from his back pack.

"Heh, I know," Kenny smirked, running up stairs to avoid Kyle's unamused glare, Nick walking behind him. They approached their friends room, the 'No Canadians Allowed' sign a dead giveaway; Kenny walked in with a tired sigh, plopping himself in the desk chair. His double closed the door behind them and walked over to the bed, sitting on it.

"Wow, Kyle wasn't lying," Nick stated, sighing, "how are you not roasting in that jacket?"

"I've been through worse," Kenny merely answered, typing in the password and waiting for the computer to boot up. Nick gulped; _was he referring to when he died?_

"Nick, get your innocent ass over here," Kenny demanded with amusement. Said ass complied, kneeling beside the desk chair as Kenny pulled up an internet search engine.

"How are we going to find them, knowing as little as we do?" Nick asked, resting his chin on the desk to look up at the screen while Kenny drummed his fingers lightly. The blonde in the parka hummed thoughtfully, unsure.

"Well, they were a cult, and they separated souls," he stated obviously. "That much we know so let's try that." With that, he typed in the three words 'cult', 'separate', and 'soul', before hitting enter. "I doubt this'll actually work but at least we tried." He scrolled down through the pages, shaking his head.

"Purging, cleansing, reincarnating, even exercising the soul," Nick read.

"But no separating," Kenny added with a sigh. Nick looked up at his double, feeling a slight kind of pain when he saw the disappointment in his normally devious cerulean eyes; he tried to remember what he could quickly.

"Uh… W-Wait!" he exclaimed, remembering something. "They – They have to be in the Colorado area, or else they would easier to find, like, if they were famous worldwide." Kenny nodded.

"Cults in Colorado, huh? Worth a shot," he stated, typing it in and hitting enter. "Yeah, dude? Never use 'like' that way ever again." Nick looked up at him, the serious tone Kenny used worrying him.

"Why?" he asked. Kenny smirked.

"You sounded like a girl," he answered, glancing down at a pink cheeked blonde. Nick looked down, mumbling a sorry embarrassedly. Smirk growing into a grin, Kenny scrolled through the page again.

"Ah, here we go," Kenny stated, clicking a news article titled, 'Teens Continue to Disappear; Cult Activity Suspected'. "You can't be more obvious with a title like that." As the page loaded, Kenny sighed and wiped some sweat off his forehead; Nick laughed.

"And you've been through worse?" he asked, teasingly so as not to let Kenny think he's being insulted. With a chuckled, Kenny pulled the parka over his head, revealing his bare torso to everyone in the room; which would be Nick, whom flushed noticeably as Kenny flexed his muscles.

"Much better," he purred with a stretch before sitting upright again, trying not to smile at the flustered Nick who had casually put a couple feet of space between them. "Don't act so shy," Kenny added, more sensually than he intended, "I mean, we _do_ have the same body." Nick, gulped, averting his eyes when Kenny grinned again, enjoying this little game.

But, he sighed, figuring he'd have to get serious sooner or later. He read the article closely, scrolling down and glancing at pictures before growling, "These are the fuckers."

"H-Huh?" Nick asked, glancing up at his shirtless double. "Y-You f-found them?"

"No doubt." At the curt reply, Nick gulped again and stood up beside Kenny to get a better view to read; his eyes widened as he read.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Kenny murmured before reading aloud, "It says, 'The teens missing are never found but, placed behind their homes are torture devices they suspect were used to kill them, due to trace amounts of blood. These torture devices are all labeled with the same mysterious insignia, although police aren't releasing what the insignia looks like to the public until they can confirm it was a cult; if it is, and if anyone is missing, specifically a teenager between the ages of fourteen to nineteen, that it calls' blah, blah, blah, whatever number they have. But do you know what this means?"

"It means that the thing that killed us is behind our house?" Nick said, questioningly.

"Probably, but what's weirder is that there are more than one type of torture device things," Kenny informed, looking at the given names. "Dunking Stool, Heretic's fork, and, oh god, the pear…" Kenny shuddered.

"What's that?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know," he insisted. "But that's probably why we couldn't find these jackasses before; they're just some assholes experimenting with theses things like they're fucking toys!"

"So, do you think it'll help when we get home to look around for the, er, torture device and look at this insignia?" the wide eyed blonde suggested. Kenny nodded, closing the window and erasing the web history before turning to get up; which knocked Nick's arm that was resting on the arm, making him fall onto Kenny's lap in a straddle position.

"Ack!" he gasped, recovering and face going red. "Ah! Sorry, sorry! The – The chair moved and I fell-,"

"Y-Yeah, it's cool," Kenny stated, though less composed than usual. "Just stand up and we can get home." The wide eyed blonde looked down, noticing that he was still sitting on Kenny in that provocative position; suddenly, he jumped up like he had gotten an electric shock, holding his hands up.

"Yes! Sorry Kenny!" he apologized again, backing away as if Kenny were going to scold him. Of course, the blonde wouldn't.

"C-Come on," Kenny spoke, struggling into his parka. "Let's just get home." With Nick still flushed, they walked down the stairs, Kenny mulling over ways to explain their appearance before halting at the bottom steps in paralysis; Nick almost walked right into him.

"Wha-?" the innocent blonde was about to ask until he looked around his double's shoulder face flushing further than it was already at what he saw; Stan and Kyle, supposedly 'studying', were deep in a lip-lock, Stan leaning over the red-head, hats discarded on the floor and hands tangled in hair passionately.

The two were still too deep in their kiss, having not noticed Kenny and Nick standing awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs; Kenny cleared his throat loudly. Kyle glanced over with half-lidded eyes that suddenly went wide, face flushing deep red as he gently but forcefully pushed Stan away, who was equally disheveled as him.

"Er, hey," Kenny started uncomfortably, "Well, we finished looking up our stuff so, y-yeah, we'll just be going. Sorry to interrupt and all…" _At least I won't have to explain _our_ red faces to them after that…_

"W-Wait, guys!" Kyle called out as they got to the coat rack, Nick pulling on his blue jacket quickly. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

"Not yet, at least," Stan added, wrapping his strong arms around Kyle protectively. The Jew blushed in response, before looking back at the blonde duo.

"N-No problem dude!" Kenny insisted. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"What about Nick?" Stan asked. Nick nodded forcefully.

"I wouldn't dare; you guys are really good people and my… only friends," he promised before following the other McCormick out the door, leaving Kyle and Stan to do as they wished. They jogged a fair distance down the street before walking, an uncomfortable silence having grown in the air, air thick with sexual tension.

"W-Well, that was…" Nick started, though at a loss for words.

"Fucking awkward?" Kenny offered.

"Y-Yeah… very much so."

~!~!~!~!~

Well, not exactly the yaoi yummyness I promised but we need suspense for this to happen, people. Yeah, nevermind, I was just making excuses; I'm kind of leading on the wholeness of epic plot I have right now so, ^^

Please note I was listening to Ievan Polka by Vocaloid that entire scene, giggling my fucking ass off the entire time! XD

And, also, thank you people who complied to my demand-, er order-, SHIT, I mean request – YES, that's the word – request for reviews. Your reviews make me happy! ^^

Little bit of an extra tidbit, I actually searched what Kenny searched, basically coming up with what he did, so the entire thing I blurbed there is completely made up. There is no torture sadistic cult in Colorado for all google will tell me!

And, even though I'll speak about it in the next chapter, the thing used on Kenny and Nick in their death is called the judas' cradle or just the cradle. Particularly frightening, I saw it on a show known as 1000 ways to die. Yeah, terrifying O.O

And, wow, this was long, I don't remember these things being so long, do you remember them being so long, if you even other to FUCKING READ IT… cause I don't ^^

Kay, Lexi out…


	4. Chapter 4

Shattered

Sorry, I neglected this story… AH! I'm taking on too many ideas at once! But, I'm not making anymore until this story, my ZaDr one, and Blue Flame are done! ^^

Is it called a lime when there isn't actual sex but other H-stuff? If so, I think you've been warned… AND THIS TIME, I'M CERTAIN OF IT! No more lies… Or half truths, for that matter. ^^

~!~!~!~!~

After a rather awkward and uncomfortable walk home, Kenny hesitated when they got to the white trash neighborhood, making Nick pause a few steps ahead of him.

"What's up?" he asked, concerned.

"How the fuck am I going to explain you to my parents?" he muffled, kicking some snow with his boot.

"Well, today's Monday, which means Mom is at Good Will working at the soup counter till dinner, Dad goes out to a bar and usually doesn't get home till past midnight, and Kev is at a school club," Nick stated, cerulean eyes thoughtful. "So, you wouldn't have to explain that tonight; I'll just hide in our room." The blonde in the parka nodded, hiding surprise once more; he actually contained that kind of concern for his family? But, pushing that aside, he continued walking beside the other blonde, strolling to their dump of a home.

"Kay, I'm going to check out back for the thingy," Kenny stated as they crossed through the front door. Nick followed before receiving a glare from Kenny; "Don't come with me."

"Why?" the double asked, surprised at the others hostility.

"Because you're too fucking innocent for this shit," he answered with an eye roll. "Just sit in our room or something; Dad's porn is under our mattress." Grinning from the embarrassed look on his twin's face, he turned away from the blonde and marched through the kitchen and out the back door, searching for the thing that led to his death.

"Where are you…?" Kenny murmured, scanning the yard before walking out, kicking away a beer can by his foot; yeah, his backward was shit. If there wasn't the snow to cover up a great portion of it, it would look even worse; Kenny wondered if grass has EVER turned the nasty, moldy yellowish-green his lawn was under the white disguise. But, now, he had to look around for any red spots in the snow, or the fucking wedge wood thing, and why was it so hard to find when his backyard was smaller than a fucking sandbox!

Kenny growled, pissed off; _does this mean they didn't leave the fucking thing here? _After walking around his yard twice, he concluded the thing wasn't here, kicking a tire angrily; then, a little something dawned on him and he looked at the blue shed tucked in the corner of the yard.

He knew his dad didn't actually use it for what he told mom it was used for; he actually had a hidden stash of pot, crack, marijuana; you name it, it's in that tiny blue shed. With a sigh and sticking his hands in his pockets, he walked over to the shed, crinkling his nose at the rotten smoky smell; he kicked the push door open with little resistance.

His eyes met the site of his death; the large wooden thing was sitting in the centre of the floor, top crusted with dried blood. Biting his lip slightly, he approached the thing and knelt beside it, analyzing it; the news said everything had some kind of insignia or something on it. After further searching, he found they were right; he found a little symbol that was an intricate, yet simple, lacing design. He pulled his cell phone out his back pocket, taking a quick snapshot of it with the camera before leaving the shed, having gotten what he needed. As he walked out, he glared when he saw Nick standing at the back door, having half opened it.

"Dude, I told you to wait!" Kenny exclaimed, putting the phone back into his pocket. Nick's eyes widened at the accusing tone.

"I just wanted to help," he said, backing away from the door when Kenny walked through.

"Look, I only needed to get one thing; you don't have to fucking follow me everywhere," Kenny retorted, a little more harshly than intended, as he passed the double to head to his room.

"I-I'm sorry." Nick sounded afraid but Kenny didn't feel like apologizing; in fact, he just felt really angry and had no reason for it. Like anger had built inside him, for some reason or anouther; he sighs angrily before plopping on his bed, lying on his stomach and pulling out his phone, scrolling to the picture.

"What does this look like to you?" he asked, not giving a warning before tossing the phone at Nick, who juggled it between his hands before looking at it. Kenny figured his smart ass side could figure it out before he could.

"Uh, w-well," he stammered, sitting beside the blonde, "It k-kinda reminds me of a beer label dad drinks." The blonde in the parka rolled his eyes before pulling down his hood.

"And? Details?" Kenny pressed, squirming himself to look under his bed, hanging off the side to look under.

"Uhh, I think it was called Medieval or something like that, and it's made in South Park and – Kenny, what are you doing?" Nick asked in fright when Kenny placed a bunch of porn magazines beside him.

"What's it look like, dumb ass?" he answered with an eye roll. "I'm going to jerk off."

"W-Why now!"

"I feel angry, that's why; so, unless you want a black eye, I suggest you let it drop." Kenny's responses were curt, a slight venom in his words, that made Nick worry.

"D-Did I make you angry? I'm sorry." Kenny slid his hand between his stomach and the sheets he laid on, shrugging.

"No, I just get really pissed off when I haven't had sex; it's probably genetic." Nick watched his tainted double nervously as he flipped the pages in the magazines, debating leaving the room or just looking away as Kenny 'did his thing'. He looked back at the phone, trying to figure out where he remembers the sign from when he started to hear to grunts from Kenny, whose face had taken a pink tint to it.

"K-Kenny?" Nick started hesitantly, resulting in the other glancing up at him. "I- … W-Well, d-do you w-want me to help y-you?" Kenny's pink face suddenly turned rosy, flushed, at that offer.

"W-What do you mean?" With a shuddering sigh, and a spreading blush, Nick reached toward the hand hidden under Kenny, pulling it gently from pleasuring the blonde; slowly, almost cautiously, he grasped the others shoulders to push him up into a sitting position. Kenny watched Nick's face carefully; his mirror image.

"N-Nick, you don't have to-,"

"But I want to," the innocent blonde responded, cerulean orbs meeting their twin. Both faces blushed, but the eyes had averted to Nick's hand as it shakily reached toward the already unzipped jeans; as it slipped under the boxer waistline, Kenny groaned lowly, leaning forward until his forehead rested against Nick's, eyes closed as his face flushed deeper.

The other blonde bit his lip, before tentatively stroking Kenny, whose breathing started to become laboured. Nick smiled embarrassedly, but concentrated on his hand, rolling the thumb around the head while simultaneously stroking the underside.

"_Nngh, _fuck… Nick, d… stop tea- _ah_…teasing," Kenny struggled, his breath hitting the others face in pants. The innocent one flushed at his name being used with such a provocative tone, something stirring inside him; he debated if he should or not but, hearing Kenny's restrained, yet pleasured, grunts, it was decided.

Nick withdrew his hand, receiving almost a whine from the loss of contact, Kenny's eyes opening; they were glazed over from pleasure. But, they suddenly became wide when both of Nick's hands tugged down the boxers and jeans to reveal Kenny's standing erection.

"What the fuck- _ngh!_" he exclaimed when Nick suddenly leaned forward and licked the head, degrading the tainted of the two words to moans. Smiling at that, Nick engulfed the entire length in his mouth, running his tongue underneath.

"Fuuuck," Kenny chanted, leaning over his double, gripping the hair in a desperate attempt not to thrust in his mouth; _how is he so fucking good at this? _Kenny wondered through a pleasure muddled mind. _I thought he was supposed to be fucking innocent, for Christ's sake! _But, as the blonde sucked, hollowing his cheeks, even those thoughts were degraded to primal moans.

Nick couldn't help but feel a little proud at being able to make Kenny moan like this; the normally quiet, observant blonde who hid his face from everyone, being reduced to moans like this. He wondered what Kenny was like in those experiences he asked about, the ones he couldn't remember because of his innocence; but, those thoughts left as he tasted a salty tang. At that, he picked up the pace, bobbing his head to increase the pleasure.

"_Nnngghh, _f-fuck… Nick…" Kenny moaned, his grip in the blonde hair tightening as he felt himself reach his peak, releasing in the blonde's mouth. Nick, not expecting it, drew away, coughing as cum dripped from his mouth; Kenny looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry, I tried to warn you," he panted, pulling his boxers back up before kneeling beside the coughing blonde, patting his back. "Why'd you do that?" He waited for the coughing to cease for the others response.

"I… _cough…_ didn't want you to be angry- _cough_, anymore," he struggled, before smiling at the other. Kenny, speechless, just patted his back.

"Well," Kenny finally said, "You better not do that for just anyone." Nick chuckled, before looking back at the discarded phone and picking it up, the screen black.

"Well, anyways, I told you all I really knew about this picture thing," Nick started, giving the other the phone but averting his eyes in embarrassment. When he didn't get a response, he glanced at Kenny, who was watching him carefully. "Uh, what is it Kenny?" Still not receiving a response, Kenny placed a hand on his knee before leaning forward and pressing his lips to the others; Nick's eyes widened at first before shutting with the others, unsure of the feeling. But, as soon as Kenny pulled away, Nick felt almost emptier at the loss.

"Thank you," the tainted blonde said simply, before looking back at the phone. Nick bit the inside of his lip.

Everything just a got a lot more confusing for the both of them.

~!~!~!~!~

Sorry for this shorter chapter, if it was rushed or something. I've been struck with a kind of writers block so, my updating may be a little slower.

AND! I'm going to address an issue I've found! Yes, it's time to argue with my reviewers! Not so much argue but kinda clarify, I suppose?

I've received a few reviews suggesting Nick (innocent Kenny) be seme and Kenny (tainted swearing perverted fuckfuckfuck Kenny) be uke. First, I was like, WHAT! Then, I read a few reasons and I can't believe I'm actually considering this but, well, I intended innocent to be the uke and Kenny be seme because that's how I figured it! Innocent normally is submissive, in my mind.

In fact, I wrote this chapter as a kind request for you people; I want Kenny to be seme but, with the right persuasion, I could make Nick seme. I never plan out my stories so; everything's pretty much open to opinion.

Plus, my resolve is already being swayed, if this chapter is any indication. XP

So, tell me in your reviews; Kenny uke, Nick seme? Or Nick uke, Kenny seme? (i.e. if you don't know, uke is the bottom or submissive and seme is the top or dominant)

Yep, tell me whatcha think. ^^


End file.
